Happy San Valiancin
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Bielorrusia y Estados Unidos. Porque es imposible olvidar ese San Valentin que cambio sus vidas.Oneshot con mucho fluff. AmeBela. Feliz San Valentin atrasado!


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ :3 Como están?Bueno,acá vengo con mi fic de San Valentin atrasado! :3 Un AmeBela!Yay! °(w)°**

**No lo subí antes porque no pude (Mentira!No se me había ocurrido ;_;)**

**Acá les dejo mi historia con mucho fluff y un poquito de FACE x3**

**We,nada,Hetalia no me pertenece. Es responsabilidad (culpa) de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**_..._**

_La primera vez que Estados Unidos vio a Bielorrusia,sintió que una llama se encendía dentro de el. Claro,de eso hace ya muchos años._

_Había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra ella,de estar aliados,de odiarse,de morderse,de gritarse,de odiarse,y sobre todo,de amarse._

_Habían sentido un sin fin de emociones juntos. Natalia insistía en que la Guerra fría había sido mera casualidad. Que habían peleado por ser dos superpotencias mundiales,y que no estaba para nada relacionado con "ellos"._

_Alfred respondía que entonces,estaba resignándose a que eran "ellos",y no "Alfred y Natalia". Ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. _

_Tal vez eran las largas tardes que pasaban juntos a escondidas de Rusia,o las indirectas que no dejaban de enviar por redes sociales,lo que hicieron que Natalia fuera perdiendo lentamente su interés por Ivan._

_Las películas. Como olvidar las películas!Alfred se aseguraba de que se sentaran en el fondo de la sala,y perdía toda la atención por la película. Buscaba durante el tiempo que durara el largometraje,robarle un simple beso a la rubia,la cual lo alejaba sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de la pantalla._

_Las largas llamadas telefónicas. Cientos de dolares gastados en comunicación. Rusia siempre se enojaba por los grandes gastos de su hermana. Ella lo ignoraba y seguía hablando._

_Por eso y por cientos de cosas mas que no pueden describirse con palabras,a poca gente le sorprendió lo que paso aquel 14 de febrero del 2013._

_Francia e Inglaterra peleaban,mientras China intentaba calmarlos._

_Belarus le pedía a su hermano casamiento,de manera casi rutinaria,mientras este lloraba,echo una bola en su asiento y pidiéndole que se alejara. Ucrania,mientras tanto,le rogaba a su hermano que se levantara,ya que estaba sentado encima de Canadá._

_Hungria golpeaba a Prusia por comerse el chocolate que con tanto esfuerzo le había echo a Austria._

_Y Alemania gritaba,tratando de callar a todos._

_A fin de cuentas,era una reunión normal,pero,y Estados Unidos?_

_Este se revolvía en su silla,nervioso e incomodo,con la mirada fija en el suelo._

_Luego de media hora,Ludwing logro callar a todos. Cabe destacar que eso le costo parte de su cordura._

_-Por favor,Estados Unidos,prosigue.-Pidió el alemán,rezando para que no volvieran a discutir._

_-Eh?-Estados Unidos levanto la vista,tímido.-Ah,si,propongo que hagamos una pausa...-_

_El silencio reino en la sala. Y el americano se ponía mas y mas nervioso._

_-Digo...por San Valentin y eso...-Mascullo rápidamente._

_El resto de los países llegaron a un acuerdo gracias a una votación:Tendrían un receso de una hora,y la reunión terminaría media hora mas tarde._

_Estados Unidos,conforme,tomo la gran bolsa de papel y el ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo y se retiro primero de la sala._

_El resto de los países se miraron extrañados y lentamente se retiraron de la sala. Y por "lentamente",me refiero a que salieron como una manada de jabalíes salvajes._

_Alfred comenzó a dar vueltas por los pasillos,sin perder en ningún momento el nerviosismo que desde ese día lo llenaba. De echo,cuando vio a Rusia,casi lanzo un grito. Pero al parecer,el estaba mas interesado en hablar con China que en pelear con el._

_Continuo buscando a Natalia por los sobrepoblados pasillos de la ONU,hasta que sintió un suave golpe en la espalda,acompañado con una melodiosa voz._

_-Solo es lo que sobro de lo que le de a mi hermano,no te ilusiones._

_El americano se giro para mirar a Bielorrusia,que miraba a su vez al suelo y extendía una bolsa misteriosa._

_-Y esto?-Pregunto Alfred,tomando la bolsa y sacando de dentro una caja pequeña y perfectamente decorada._

_Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y abrió la caja con extremo cuidado. Dentro contenía un chocolate con forma de corazón. De obvia fabricación casera._

_-Gracias...-Dijo suavemente. Luego alzo la vista alegre.-Yo también te e traído algo._

_Alfred levanto cuidadosamente el ostentoso ramo de rosas y la bolsa de papel y se los entrego a Natalia._

_La bielorrusa miro todo,desconcertada. Recordó las clases sobre el significado de las flores que había tomado con Holanda. Rosas rojas...Que significaban?_

"_Las rosas rojas significan una clara declaración de amor.",recordó la rubia. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sonrío con dulzura. Abrazo el ramo y mascullo algo parecido a "Gracias"._

_Alfred le saco delicadamente el ramo y hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que abriera la bolsa._

_Ella obedeció y abrió lentamente la bolsa de papel plateada. Dentro de ella encontró un hermoso peluche blanco y peludo. En su panza,bordado con verde,rojo,azul y blanco,estaba inscripto el lema tradicional de los Estados Unidos. "De muchos,uno"._

_-Eres un idiota...-Susurro con una sonrisa._

_-Pero soy tu idiota.-Respondió Alfred en voz baja._

_Natalia sintió que unas manos envolvían su cuello,y oyó el sonido de algo engancharse._

_Llevo una mano a su cuello y levanto delicadamente el collar que Alfred acababa de darle. Era un medio corazón. Levando su vista y vio a Alfred con una sonrisa burlona,sosteniendo el otro medio corazón de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Ella no pudo hacer nada mas que reír._

_Natalia se quedo unos segundos observando con ternura los regalos de Estados Unidos,hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_-Se mi novia.-Pidió Alfred atropelladamente._

_Natalia parpadeo un par de veces,para digerir toda la información y los sentimientos que de pronto la habían invadido. Luego su boca se abrió y lo miro incrédula._

_-P-Pero...-Susurro nerviosa.-Q-Que habíamos estado siendo hasta ahora...?-_

_Enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Alfred soltó una risa suave y Natalia se sonrojo violentamente._

_-Me refiero a que seamos novios enserio...ya sabes,una relación formal. Hasta ahora hemos sido...-Alfred saboreo sus palabras antes de enviarlas hacia su compañera.-...amantes.-_

_Ella quiso golpearlo tras esa afirmación,pero solo se sonrojo un poco mas y bajo la vista._

_-Esta bien...-Susurro lentamente._

_-Que cosa esta bien?-Natalia no sabia si pensar que Alfred era muy estúpido o muy hijo de puta._

_-Que nosotros...-Y su voz se hacia cada vez mas baja. Jugo con sus pies y comenzó a sudar.-...s-seamos...n-novios...-_

_Y sintió un peso que se abalanzaba sobre ella. _

_Alfred reía,abrazado a su ahora novia,mientras ella le gritaba algo similar a "De todas formas,me casare con mi hermano y tendremos hermosos hijos con malformaciones!"_

_Y así fue como la historia de Natalia y Alfred no hizo mas que empezar..._

-Guau...-Susurro la pequeña Catalina mientras miraba sorprendida a Matthew.-No sabia que papa fuera...así...-

La figura de Natalia se asomo por la puerta de su habitación,y miro a su cuñado y a su hija,curiosa.

-De que hablaban...?-Pregunto Bielorrusia.

-De como comenzaron a salir papa y tu!-Exclamo la pequeña,interrumpiendo a Canadá.

La mayor de las rubias se sonrojo y bajo la vista. Maldijo a internamente a Matthew y por sus labios se asomo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ekaterina,tu padre quiere que lo ayudes a poner la mesa...-Mascullo recordando el propósito de su interrumpcion.

-_B-But...Mom!_El tío Matt...-Esta vez,fue Canada quien la interrumpió.

-Anda,Catherine,ve a ayudar a tu padre...-Mascullo Matt con una sonrisa.

-_Da_.

Dicho esto,Catalina se paro,se acomodo su vestido celeste y salio a paso rápido de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos,Canadá se paro y siguió a su pequeña sobrina.

Natalia se quedo unos instantes mas,observando la habitación de su hija.

Imagino su cena de esta noche. Rusia peleando con su esposo,Australia desafiando a Estados Unidos a una competencia de comida,Nueva Zelanda tratando de pararlos,Ucrania llorando,Sealand molestando a Wy,Francia e Inglaterra discutiendo,Vietnam hablando pacíficamente con Hong Kong y Seychelles comiendo desesperadamente. Seguramente India estaría con la vista perdida,pensando en que había dejado solo a su elefante por las fiestas.

Belarus soltó un suspiro y miro por la ventana del cuarto. Una suave capa de nieve cubría el suelo. Sonrío,y afirmo para sus adentros que esa era la vida que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

**...**

**Aish,pero que cursi~**

**Bueno,que les pareció?A mi me encanto!Sinceramente,me gusto muchísimo escribirla! 3 Al principio iba a estar en versión nyo y no iba a tener esto del final...**

**Catalina vendría a ser mi OC,aunque en la imagen aparezca una sospechosamente parecida. We,es algo similar a la minita de la imagen.**

**Asfdgdsgdsgss,es eso noma'. Espero que se hayan empachado de chocolate y esas mierdas que regalan en el día del consumismo :3**

**Por cada review,es una hamburguesa que Alfred se come para ganarle a Austarlia (Asgfdgffdgsdf,Australia!).**

**Dejen su review,sean compasivos Q_Q (O el koala de Australia los ataca (?) )  
**

**Adssafssadfsdsafda,bueno,chau,los quiero,hijos de puta! 3 Feliz San Valentin,bastardos!**

**~*RingoNeko*~**


End file.
